


Thrown Away

by Annoying_dog



Series: Thrown Away [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annoying_dog/pseuds/Annoying_dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poor girl attends an technology academy for rich children who are very privileged. She invents a small machine that can do the impossible, but before she can show what it can do to the world, the unthinkable happens and she will have to adapt in a very...odd environment. She will go from being the most hated to the most admired! Also sorry, I suck at writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrown Away

I’m not the most popular person. In fact most people despise me for reasons I don’t fully understand. It could be because I’m poor, or because of my drab appearance, there are many possibilities. After all, I attend one of the richest, snobbiest schools in all of Mera. I never wanted to be caught dead at Hennington’s Academy of Technology, but my granddad worked really hard to get me into a good school. I got in on a scholarship for my excellence in technological advancement, but I couldn’t have even stepped foot in that foreign void of a school without his help. He saved up for a month to buy me a proper uniform, the fancy one with the cute skirt nonetheless!   
The school itself is amazing; great furniture, teachers, equipment, and a convenient place to work in. The only problem is my peers. Like I previously mentioned, I am despised by most. The problem especially lies with Patricia Stevenson. She’s out to make my life a living hell. Her heart is about as black as a piece of charcoal.  
Anyway, I have to get prepared for school, no matter how much I am dread it.  
I swing my legs off my bed and slide into my generic brown boots, nothing fabulous. I pull on my leggings and tug my school skirt on around them. I have an unusually hard time putting my shirt on, until I realize I’m trying to put my head through an arm hole. After settling that, I try to tame my hair but quickly give up. I shove some chips in my pack and head out the door to get to school. Granddad is at work for a few more hours at the archives, so I don’t have to worry about him. As I’m headed out the door, I see the light of my life, Patricia Stevenson and her entourage. Great.  
“Hey street-trash, find any good trash lately?” Patricia has this unsettling-looking grin on her face. She seems to be very proud that she thought of that on her own. She never was the brightest, she is even allowed to bring an Animatrola to the academy with her! Animatrolas are high-tech robotic animal companions that assist their masters in work. It’s totally cheating to bring one to school.  
“Nothing besides your personality, Patty.” Nice one, me.  
“Shut up you worthless piece of shit. Honestly, you're lucky my daddy even let a little piece of filth like you to clutter up our clean academy. Huhuhu, why don’t you go find a school that allows rats to attend!” Patricia flipped her hair back and began to walk past me like she just got revenge on the person who killed her father or something. Her little clique followed suit and giggled all girlishly. Man I hate them.  
All I can really do is stand here and bite my tongue, after all, she is the Headmaster’s daughter. I still have plenty of time to get to class, luckily. I make sure to allot for the time I could lose getting berated everyday.  
I eat my salty chips and toss my bag in one of those awesome trash units. The item disappears as soon as it hits the bottom, it’s fun watching that happen! All of this new tech is possible because of schools like Hennington’s. I can’t wait to be engineering tools like this in the future as well! As a matter of fact, if I recall correctly, our technology professor mentioned a science fair coming up! I’m sure I could whip up something amazing by next week...   
I see the academy coming into view as I leisurely stroll on over to the gate. Hopefully today will pass quickly so I can get home and start that project…  
I only really pay attention to my Tech class (as usual) and I start to plan out what my piece will be on. The few other students who are planning on entering are discussing things like Animatrola accessories or designs of things that are impossible to make. I have an idea that I’ve been scribbling all over my notebook for the entire class period.  
Actually, for the first time in months, Patricia hasn’t been pestering me. This only terrifies me more because I get paranoid that she’s plotting something. I quickly forget about this however, because I am much more preoccupied with this exciting project!   
When I get home, I tell granddad all about my ideas I came up with in class.  
“What the hell is this?” Granddad looks at my notes and sketches with a disapproving perspective. “Not only is this impossible to make, it’s also so complex it would take more than a year! Why not engineer a new microchip for an Animatrola? Those are quite popular.”  
“Gramps! I can totally do this! Also everyone is making Animatrola paraphernalia, I want to be different! Besides, if this works, it will be revolutionary!” I try to defend my idea from the daggers my granddad is sending towards it.  
“Well, if you want to attempt it, I won’t stop you. Don’t be enraged when it doesn’t work though!”  
“Gee, thanks for the pep-talk, Gramps.” I can hear granddad cackle from the living room as I head towards my work area. It’s honestly just a desk in a room full of tools and metal scraps from the junkyard. There are enough electronic components in here to build whatever I’d like! I’ll show granddad that I can do this, everyone will benefit from this, I’m sure!  
______________________________________________________________________________

Skip to the Day of the Science Fair

I’ve tested it. It works. I am only a 15 year-old highschooler and I’ve actually invented something for the good of mankind! The solution to so many different problems in the world...all tucked inside one little metal box in my hand, about the size of a tissue box. If I can just demonstrate how I can actually spawn something in, I will definitely be recognized by not only the judges, but the entire world.  
I walk at a much faster rate than normal, trying to get to class before anyone else so I can make a few more adjustments on my machine. I brought some portable tools just in case.  
As I was reaching my hand out to the entrance of my school, I stopped abruptly in my track when I realized someone put a cloth over my eyes. I can’t see. I try to put up a fight but the one holding me is much too strong. I begin to silently panic, holding my machine tighter. No one could have found out what this does, right? The only one who knew was granddad!  
“Just hurry already!” Is that...Patricia’s voice? I wouldn’t put it past her to pull something like this. She’s probably having some of her goons beat me up for simply existing. You know, I don’t particularly care about taking a beating so long as my spawning box isn’t found! I try to push it deeper in my bag as I hear frantic voices around me. “Little bitch thinks she can talk to my boyfriend without dire consequences, Ha!” Wait what.  
“Still, Isn’t this a bit too extreme Pat? You know I’d do anything for you but...what if she dies?” What.  
What’s this I hear about me dying??? I knew Patricia was psycho but I didn’t know she was this psycho! Help, oh God please help me what is she about to do to me oh God please PLEASE. I start screaming and a large hand clasps over my mouth.  
“Do it. Now.” I hear Patricia’s voice say words that terrified me more than anything else in this world could have. There is a loud, deep clanking coming from my right, like metal on metal.  
I am being lifted up? On God, no. What’s happening? Am I being put into some sort of meat-grinder? Cage of lions? Poison-gas-filled room? I try so hard to scream for help, but the hand around my mouth is unrelentless and won’t budge.   
“I’m sorry.” I hear as the arms holding me let me go, I try to catch myself on the outside of the rather large container I am being put in, but fail. I then hear a beep. The same beep that the trash units make when they are disposing of waste.


End file.
